daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Terrie
Marina Terrie is a city elf mage born in the Ansburg alienage. When she was six, her magic was discovered by Templars and she was placed in the Ostwick Circle. There, she befriended Sabel Trevelyan. When the Circles fell, she traveled with Sabel to Haven and later became a healer for the Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Marina has curly black hair that she keeps cropped short out of annoyance. She's been described as having a sort of "pixie" appearance, having a boyish face and lean figure. Her early years were impoverished, and there was little food at the table. Even though she went to the Circle at the age of six, this stunted her growth. That in addition to being an elf has made her very thin and short. Personality Marina is confident, outgoing and opinionated. She has little patience for people she views as dull or unintelligent. Because of this, she can come off as aggressive or judgmental--and sometimes those labels don't just "comes off," sometimes she really is a bit of a jerk. That said, Marina is deeply loyal and protective. She loves fiercely and is never afraid to express to you how she feels. Marina is a woman of extremes. Unlike Sabel, she tends to either love or hate something. This can often lead to her being unfair or irrational. Marina is vaguely religious. She self-describes as Andrastian, but she takes no particular care to pray or visit the Chantry. Some would consider her habit of coming up with the crudest curses involving Andraste to be distasteful, but she gives no fucks. 'Talents and Skills' * Though Marina doesn't have the best bed-side manner, she is efficient and extremely skilled at healing. * Marina is blunt, never fearing to tell someone what she thinks. This can sometimes lead her to making things worse, but sometimes it makes things better. * Marina will stop at no lengths to protect her friends. This includes lying, something she is very good at. * Relatedly, she's pretty skilled at Wicked Grace. Biography Early Life Marina's earliest memories are of her home in the Alienage, a small dark hovel in a string of tenements. She had four siblings, three sisters and a brother. Marina has no idea whether they share the same father, because whoever he is is not present in their lives and their mother never speaks of him. She suspects that her father was another elf from the Alienage who died, based off what their neighbors implied. Their life was full of constant struggle. Since she could walk, she accompanied her older siblings in whatever jobs they could find. Her mother and oldest sister, Talia, worked as servants for human households and brought home what little they could. Because of their poverty, Marina and her siblings received no education. Despite the oppression and degradation the family endured, Marina remembers feeling safe and loved. Marina's magic developed at an early age. Her family tried to ignore and hide any signs of magic, but went to the Hahren for advice. The Hahren advised that they give the child to the Templars, in hopes she would be sent to a Circle for a better life. Her family, with much difficulty, agreed. Circle Life Circle life was a strange adjustment, but being so young made her adapt quickly. She quickly befriended a few other children, though her loud behavior often got her in trouble with the older mages. Three years later, when she was nine, a new girl came to the tower. Marina always says that she could tell that girl was smart, and so nine-year-old-Marina decided to befriend her, since smart people were in short supply in her life. Sabel Trevelyan and Marina became instant friends, and were each other's support through life in the Circle. Having lived in the Circle since a small child made Marina accustomed to most every aspect of life in the tower. She claimed to hate the quiet of Ostwick Circle, which she considers as dull as they come, but Marina has always been inwardly pleased with having a simple, everyday routine. Marina showed an aptitude for healing since a young age, and as an Enchanter she specialized in healing magic. Her favorite parts of the day included time in the gardens, growing herbs and flowers. Out of boredom, she often reads whatever books Sabel recommends to her. Marina spent her nights differently, however. Marina had flings with many women in the Circle, and even a few (discreet, of course) relationships. None of them lasted particularly long. Inquisition Marina traveled to Haven for the Conclave with Sabel, though she was not part of the official delegation. Luckily she did not attend the actual Conclave, and survived the explosion. When Sabel was brought down from the mountain, Marina volunteered to act as healer along with Solas, hiding her relationship. Once Sabel recovered and the Inquisition was declared, Marina joined the Inquisition immediately as a healer and mage. Marina spends most of her time with the Inquisition either at Haven/Skyhold or in camps out of the field, tending to wounded and feeding refugees. She enjoys her work, treasuring the difficulty--but she does get easily stressed at the chaos and lack of routine. The elf spends most of her free time in the tavern, flirting with the barmaids and other Inquisition recruits. She quickly befriends Bull, the Chargers and Sera with her loud, outgoing demeanor. Post Game During the two years after Corypheus is defeated, her role as a healer is diminished but she still stays with the Inquisition as a general aid. Honestly, Marina gets a little frustrated and impatient at the lack of healing to do, though she knows she should be grateful not as many people are getting so hurt. Still, she makes such a ruckus that Sabel decides to let her develop a cohort of nurses and healers. Marina and her cast of characters travel from village to village, offering medical aid and teaching basic healthcare. Marina revels in the chance to travel. During Trespasser, Marina travels with the Inquisition to Halamshiral. There, she is the first to aid Sabel once Sabel returns from the Eluvian without her arm. After the Inquisition is disbanded, Sabel seems fully healed and Marina realizes there's little for her to do, she and her cohort continue on as traveling medical aids as they were. Marina also makes the trek home and reunites with her family, whom she barely recognizes. It's awkward, but they are all overjoyed to find her again. Relationships Marina's longest and greatest friendship is her friendship with Sabel. The two balance each other extremely well. While Marina is impulsive and crass, Sabel is cautious, rational and reserved. Marina befriends most members of the Inquisition, except Solas and Vivienne, both of whom she considers stuffy and arrogant. She is closest to Iron Bull and Sera, spending most of her nights in the tavern. Marina also gets on well with Edgar, Sabel's cousin, though Marina thinks he's a bit of an oaf. A lovable oaf, but still. Miscellaneous * Marina doesn't care for most children, though she thinks Sabel's and Cullen's are cute. She's just biased. * She, like Bull, has a thing for redheads * Marina often struggles with her identity as a mage, elf and city elf. Sometimes she feels crossed and in-between, never accepted. It's part of why she loves the Inquisition--it doesn't matter! * Marina rarely uses her last name, instead going by "Marina of Ostwick" if she needs a surname at all. * Marina knows a bit of Elvish since her mother used to sing to them. Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' None 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' None Gallery Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20171130195405.jpg|marina Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20171130195548.png|marina Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20171130195714 2.jpg|marina Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20171203133756.jpg Category:Headcanon Background Category:Non-protagonist Category:Mage Category:Elf Category:Thesteward